As Fate Had Planned
by Writingaddict1
Summary: One Direction are kidnapped by a psychotic man. What happens when 17 year old Maria is caught in the crossfire? Will her and the boys make it out alive? What will happen along the way? And will they find love? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I love One Direction so i decided to write a fanfiction. It has everything from kidnap and blood to romance and love triangles. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Prologue

_Why has it got to be me? _This is the the one thought I constantly keep thinkings, over and over, as I run for, what could possibly be my life. Having lived in London since I was born I know the place pretty well, better than most in fact. I know which streets will be busy and at what times of the day. I use this to my advantage as I run, as fast as my legs will carry me, away from my pursuer. It had been like this for just over ten minutes, I think, although it's hard to be sure with all the running. It was a good job I was wearing comfortable black leggings and combat boots, otherwise I would have been done for a really long time ago.

The orange glowing street lights, along with the multicoloured brightly flashing lights of all the buildings a couple of streets away, light up my path. I run down an empty side street, praying that my pursuer won't notice me, with no such luck.

Glancing behind me, I see that he is close, to close for my liking, so I dart down another side street, and in the dim light I hope he didn't see. I didn't stop to see. I ran, and then I felt my heart all but stop beating at what I saw. A dead end! I had run into a dead end.

_So much for knowing these streets, _I think to myself sarcastically.

"Hello, sweetheart." A deep, raspy voice, filled with triumph, says from behind me. I can tell without looking that he has a smile on his face.

Feeling a sudden wave of helplessness crash over me, I throw a punch in the man's direction. I must have been successful because he yells out in anguish at the same time that my fist starts throbbing. I clearly need to learn how to throw a punch properly.

"That was a very bad move, sweetheart." Those are the last words I hear before I feel a fist connecting with the back of my head. I see black for a moment, before my mind and body succumbs to the fast approaching darkness.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Next chapter we get to the boys! **

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. This is a really short chapter but it is sort of a lead up to the next ones, which are bigger. Let me know what you think please! Enjoy! **

* * *

Pain. The back of my head was throbbing almost mercilessly. Slowly, I opened my eyes, finding nothing but darkness. _Where am I? What happened to me? _At first, I can't remember anything that happened to me, and the insistent pounding headache isn't helping matters. It takes a minute of concentration to remember running down the alleyway, being chased by the unnamed man, punching him, then pain. As a reminder, my right hand throbs painfully, but upon further inspection I see that I am still able to move it. _Where am I? _My eyes seemed to have adjusted to the semi darkness because I can see that I am in what looks like the back of a large van; the moving and jarring would also prove that correct. _I've been kidnapped and now I'm in the back of a van! _Despite my predicament, I wasn't as frantic as most people in my situation would be. On the contrary, I felt fairly calm. That was, until I spotted the five boys tied up, seemingly unconscious, in the corner.

* * *

I know it was short but the next one is bigger. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short but they get bigger. Maria's POV**

* * *

Pain. The back of my head was throbbing almost mercilessly. Slowly, I opened my eyes, finding nothing but darkness. _Where am I? What happened to me? _At first, I can't remember anything that happened to me, and the insistent pounding headache isn't helping matters. It takes a minute of concentration to remember running down the alleyway, being chased by the unnamed man, punching him, then pain. As a reminder, my right hand throbs painfully, but upon further inspection I see that I am still able to move it. _Where am I? _My eyes seemed to have adjusted to the semi darkness because I can see that I am in what looks like the back of a large van; the moving and jarring would also prove that correct. _I've been kidnapped and now I'm in the back of a van! _Despite my predicament, I wasn't as frantic as most people in my situation would be. On the contrary, I felt fairly calm. That was, until I spotted the five boys tied up, seemingly unconscious, in the corner.

* * *

**So, is it any good? Please review. I welcome criticism !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Niall POV**

* * *

**MARIA POV **

Okay, so now I wasn't feeling so calm any more. I was locked in a van, kidnapped by a strange man,with five unconscious boys. I was just starting to worry about what was going to happen to me, when one of the lads groaned, although the sound seemed slightly muffled. My eyes locked on the blonde haired boy furthest away from me, as he slowly seemed to be coming round. He groaned once more, before moving his head and looking around his surroundings. Even in the semi darkness I could tell that his eyes were still partly glassed over. Confusion became evident in his eyes for a second, followed by realisation. He, like me, had momentarily forgotten what had happened to him. But, that's when he turned and looked directly at me. That's when I realised who it was. I had been unable to fully identify his face in the darkness, but now I could see clearly who it was. Niall Horan. The blond boy looking at me was Niall Horan, one fifth of one of the worlds biggest boy bands, which meant that the other four boys were probably the other members of One Direction. Sure enough, if I squinted, I could just make out a head of curly hair which unmistakably belonged to Harry. I had been kidnapped with One Direction. During my observations and realisations, Niall had been staring at me the whole time, his blue eyes boring into mine. He hadn't spoken though, and then I saw the dark material in his mouth, effectively gagging him. His hands were tied behind his back with rope. He tried speaking through the gag, but all that came out were muffled noises and grunts. Reluctantly, I started to head over and take the gag off, being the only one that wasn't tied up, but before I could the van, which had been travelling at a constant pace, lurched forwards suddenly, sending me flying forwards into the side of the van, hitting my head once more. My last conscious thought was '_Why does it always have to be me?'_

Niall' POV

I let out a groan as I returned to consciousness, but still didn't open my eyes. What happened? Had Harry and Louis took us out drinking again? I was going to kill them! Then, another groan and several seconds later, I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in a hotel room or an apartment. I was in a dark van, as far as I could tell. So we hadn't been out drinking? Obviously not, I think, as I feel the vans steady movement underneath me and the rough ropes that seem to be tying my wrists together. Why am I tied up? Suddenly, I'm hit full force with the memories of everything that happened. We were kidnapped! Before I can dwell on what happened any more, however, a movement in the corner of my eye causes me to glance in that direction. Let's just say I am beyond shocked to find a girl sitting in the corner, staring right back at me. As my eyes adjust to the low light level, I can't help but marvel at how nice she looks. She has long, black, curly hair tied up in a high ponytail, and emerald eyes. She is wearing a deep blue sort of extended top, a bit like a dress but not, that goes to just above her knees, and, from what I can see, black leggings. On her feet are a pair of brown neon combat shoes. I watch as her eyes flicker from me, to the rest of the boys, still unconscious, to me again. I almost chuckle at the look on her face when she realises that she is in the presence of One Direction.

I ask her what her name is and what she's doing here, but all that comes out is a load of muffled noises, which is when I realise I'm gagged too. Something akin to reluctance can just be seen in the girls eyes, before she gets up, seemingly with no restraints, and heads towards me. I figure that she is going to take the gag off. All of a sudden the van lurches forwards, and my head is slammed back into he metal frame of the van. However I get it lucky. The girl was stood up when the van lurched and is sent flying. I can do nothing but watch in horror as she is smashed into the side of the van, her head taking the full impact, before crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

_'God! Is she ok? She had better be ok! She hit her head pretty hard! _I am useless to do anything but sit and watch as the van door is swung open, revealing a tall figure.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short and sweet chapter leading up to bigger things! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Niall's POV

"Well, well, looks like my pretty Irish leprechaun is awake." He sneered evilly, before scanning the boys behind me. "Seems like I didn't hit you hard enough. Your friends are still out like a light, which reminds me..." He let his voice trail off, before scanning the van once more. His eyes came to rest on the figure slumped in the corner. "Well, well." He sneered. "Looks like our dainty little guest had a bit of an accident on the way here. Too bad, although, I must admit, she put up a good fight." He finished, before turning back to the still bound and gagged Niall. "Now then, time to get you boys to your new home." He reached over and grabbed me by the collar, momentarily cutting of my air supply, before reaching down and picking up the unconscious girl. When he moved her, I was momentarily glad I had a gag in my mouth. The grey metal of the van, even in the dim light, could be seen glistening with deep crimson blood. Her blood. If my mouth was free I have a feeling I would have gasped loudly in horror. Anger surged through me as I watched the tall, lean man simply stare at the blood for a moment, as if he didn't know what it was, then simply shrugged his shoulders! How could he not care? Was he really that heartless? It seemed my questions were answered when he, none to gently threw us both out of the van, where two other men, dressed completely in black, one chubby and the other tall and skinny, grabbed us.

"Take them inside. The far room." The leader, the one who kidnapped us, ordered. I was helpless to do anything, except be dragged along behind the men, along with the unconscious girl, whilst we were led away.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, good or bad! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A long chapter in Harry's POV! Finally! **

* * *

Harry's POV

_Ow, my head! _He intended to lift a hand to his head, but found that his hands were tied behind his back. _Strange_, he thought. I don't remember that happening. Why don't I remember? Distantly, he thought he could hear voices talking, and although they seemed somehow familiar, he couldn't make out exactly who they were. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold stone floor, hands tied behind his back, the dull grey ceiling above him. Once again he could hear voices, and turned his head, which was still throbbing, although the pain was dulling slightly, to the sound of the voices. He had expected to hear one of his fellow band members, but instead he saw a pair of unfamiliar men, deep in conversation.

"Have they started waking up yet?" One of them, with a deep, low pitched voice asked.

"No, as far as I know only the blonde lad is awake, although I expect the others will be waking soon." Said the other man, not really sounding concerned.

"Should we take the gags off?"_ Gags? What gag?_ He pushed his tongue upwards, toward his lips, and sure enough, he found a piece of material blocking his mouth, cutting of his speech effectively.

"I suppose so. I mean, what harm can it do, as long as we leave them restrained. You will have to do something about the girl though. We can't have her going round untying them all." There was a sigh, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps, that stopped for a minute, before proceeding, three times, before he felt the presence of a man directly above him. Luckily for him, as of yet, no one knew had woken up, so as the man bent down to remove the piece of plastic from his mouth, he remained completely limp until he heard the man walk away.

"What shall I do with the girl? Use rope? Or the chains?" _What girl? What are they talking about?_ He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and see for himself, but in doing so he would alert his captors that he was awake, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Use the chains, but only her ankle." Came the blunt reply.

"Okay."

After a second, Harry heard the distinct rattling of chains, followed by an angry Irish accent. Niall.

"You leave her alone! Don't touch her!" He was clearly angry, that much Harry could tell, and according to what their captors said earlier, Niall was the only other person awake.

"Why? What are you going to do about it, boy? You, along with everyone else in here, are completely at my mercy." He could hear the rattling of chains again before everything went quiet.

"Tell your friends, when they wake up, that I said welcome." He could picture the smile on his face as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Niall?" He asked, deeming it safe for Niall to know he was awake, sitting up as best he could with his bound hands.

"Harry?" Came the reply, full of worry. "Are you all right?"

Harry sighed "Yes, Niall, I'm fine. What about you?"

"As fine as one possibly could be in our situation. How long have you been awake?"

Harry's reply as supposed to ease the tension, but just came out sounding concerned ad worried. "Long enough to know that we are the only ones awake and have been kidnapped by some psychopaths."

Niall sighed deeply, and glancing over in his direction, he saw him look other to the corner. Following his gaze, he saw Liam, Louis and Zayne, unconscious, hands tied behind their backs, with a chain secured around each of their ankles. _I can't feel a chain, am I chained?_ Looking down, he saw that there was a black metal cuff around his ankle which was connected to a thick black chain protruding from the far wall. Moving his leg, he realised it gave him minimal movement, and he could only move his foot an inch or two in either direction. Niall was chained pretty much the same way. _What have we gotten ourselves into now?_ He couldn't help but think, before he remembered something.

"Niall, one of those men said something about a girl? What girl?" Niall didn't answer his questions, but his eyes roamed over to the far corner, where Harry had yet to look. When he did, he saw a girl who looked to be about 18 with curly black hair tied up In a high ponytail. She was wearing a long blue dress with black leggings and brown combat boots; her hair and clothes were covered in blood.

"Who is she?" He asked, not trusting his mouth to say anything else.

"I don't know. She was in the van when I came round. He must have just caught her. I couldn't talk to her because of the gag."

Harry then asked his second question. "What happened to her? Was she like that when you first saw her?"

Niall's face paled. "No. I think she was coming over to take the gag off me, but the van lurched forwards suddenly, and she went flying into the side of the van, her head taking most of the impact."

Harry gasped. "God, I hope she's all right." He hadn't expected Niall's reply.

"She'd better be." He frowned. There was something about the way he said those three words that made Harry think there was something more to the situation, but he decided not to bring it up.

* * *

**Is Niall in love? What'll happen next? Review to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Liam and Louis' POV. **

* * *

Liam POV

It seemed like hours had passed since their arrival, but it couldn't have been more than an hour. It was hard to tell because there were no windows in the large room what so ever. The only light came from a dimly glowing light bulb on the ceiling. By now, myself and Zayne had woken up, and Harry and Niall had filled us in on everything they knew, including why there was a girl in the corner covered in blood.

An awkward silence filled the space, because no one knew what to say, but was suddenly broken by a groan. All eyes turned to Louis.

"Where's my Carrot's?" Despite the situation, everyone chuckled. Trust Louis, he was always able to make people laugh in any situation.

"Louis?" It was Zayne.

"Zayne? What happened?"

Zayne began to answer. "Well, we were..." Suddenly, the door swung open, interrupting Zayne mid sentence. In the doorway stood a tall, lean man. He was wearing mostly black except for his brown leather boots. He had unkempt, unruly brown hair and mud brown eyes, that were glaring menacingly at the boys.

"I see your awake." His voice was deep and raspy, unnatural.

"Of course." Replied Harry bluntly in his deep British accent. _He may be the youngest_, thought Liam, _but he definitely has guts._

The man glared daggers at Harry. "Now, Curly, don't try being funny with me." He threatened, although it didn't appear to scare Harry.

"At least tell us your name." I spoke up cautiously. I had no idea how this man was going to react to anything we said, and, unlike Harry, I didn't think it was a good idea to taunt him.

The man looked over at Liam, for the first time since his arrival, and seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, after a minute, he spoke. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's not like you'll be getting out of here to tell anyone, anyway. My name is Jared."

Before Liam could even contemplate saying anything else, Louis spoke up.

"What do you want from us? Why kidnap us?" Despite him just waking up, his voice sounded confident. " Finally, a good question." He clapped his hands together in mock applause. " What do you think I want?" He came towards Louis till he was just mere inches away.

Louis didn't even need to think. "Money." was his only reply. Jared smiled en evil, malicious grin. "It seems funny boy here has brains." He taunted, before adding, "But he's right, of course. I want money. I know that, if I hold you here long enough, someone will pay a hefty sum for you to be returned to them. Personally, I hope it's that hypocrite Simon Cowell. Anyway, all I have to do is wait till I get my money, then I'll kill you all." He smirked, like it was some big master plan.

"So, either way we die?" Asked Zayne, speaking up for the first time, wanting to clarify what he already knew.

"Yes. Either way, money or not, you die."

I decided to speak up again. "Why kill us? If you get the money why kill us?" Jared looked at me like I had asked the stupidest question ever.

"Because you know who I am and if I let you go you'll know where I live. I can't have you running off to the police can I?" He asked, as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Just face it boys, this will be the last room you'll ever see." He chuckled to himself.

"What about the girl?" Niall asked, unexpectedly. It seemed that Jared had forgotten all about her, so why was Niall bringing her up?

Recognition flashed in Jared's eyes. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten all about our pretty little guest." Everyone's eyes flashed to the unconscious figure slumped in the corner. "Let's just say that, if she wakes up, she can be used for two things. Insurance against you lot, and pleasure for myself." A ring of horror filled gasps filled the room, including my own. He didn't mean what I thought he meant? But then what else did he mean? How could he be sick enough to do that? Had he no conscience? _Of course he hasn't, he kidnapped us, _says a voice in the back of my head, but still, even he couldn't do a think like that, could he?

"You leave her alone!" It didn't take a second for me to realise that Niall had said those words, and that he was beyond angry. _Why is he so angry? I have never seen him so angry_. His circle of thoughts was cut of by a sneer and a husky laugh from Jared.

"I will do what I want with her. Although I will tell you that she, like you, will never leave this house alive." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. He meant it, every word.

Louis POV

_Who the hell did this creep think he was?_ Obviously someone who thought he could go round threatening to kill people! He wasn't going to get away with it.

"Why kill her! She doesn't know your name, hasn't seen where we are." Louis asked. "All you'd have to do is take her out into the van and drop her off anywhere. Why kill her?" Louis asked, not at all trying to cause a commotion.

"I won't have the likes of you, of all people, telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" Roared Jared, and it became immediately clear he didn't like being told what to do. No one anticipated what happened next. _Wham! _He backhanded me across the face. Damn It hurt! I didn't make a sound though. I would not give this psychopath the satisfaction. Instead, I gritted my teeth as the pain radiated from just above the right side of my jaw. _At least it's not broken. _Then, unbidden, an afterthought comes to mind. _Yet. _

Jared POV

How dare that insolent little rat speak to me In such a matter? He is lucky I let him off with only a slap, because believe me I was tempted. As for the Irish kid, he seems to be very protective over that little slut. If I didn't know better I'd say he had feelings for her. How interesting... I could use that to my advantage.

"Now, boys, I have things I need to take care of, but don't worry. I'll be back." I decide to say. Maybe, if I give them a little alone time, lead them into a sense of false security of sorts, then it will make my plan even sweeter.

* * *

**What does Jared have planned? What about Maria?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's what happens next! **

* * *

_Ow! What the hell... happened to me! My...head... _My thoughts are slow, disjointed. The only thing I know for sure is that my head is on fire, like it has been split open with a hammer and pieced back together again. Somewhere, in my muddled mind, I know that's not possible. The last thing I remember is... a van. I remember a black van, then nothing.

"What are we going to do?" The voice drifts into my consciousness, but it sounds hazy, as though it isn't really there. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

As I return to full consciousness, I cannot hold back my groan of pain.

"She's waking up!" Shouting. Why shouting? As I my head doesn't hurt enough already. I hear voices again, this time quieter.

"Hey, love, can you hear me?" As I groan he continues. "If you can hear me, open you eyes, love." There is something about the voice, something trusting, that makes me do as it says, slowly opening my eyes. I soon wish I hadn't.

"That's it love. Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard there." It's that same voice, but I still can't see. I have opened my eyes, but all I can see is blurs, outlines of shapes. I blink once. Twice. Still nothing but blurs.

"Look at her eyes. They're all glazed over." This time it's a different voice that speaks. A deep husky voice. I look in the direction of the voice and see blurred lines and what looks like a mop of brown curly hair.

"I...I'm...Fine..." My voice is hoarse and dry and the pain in my head is stopping me from being able to string even three words together. Damn it!

"No, you're not love. You have a concussion." This voice is higher in pitch and again all I can see is brown and stripes, although I can't tell which colours. Suddenly a wave of fatigue washes over me and I want nothing more than to close my eyes and drift away.

"Love, you need to stay awake. You have a concussion." Strange. I hadn't even realised that I had closed my eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened them again, but it took all my strength to do it.

"What's your name?" One of them asked me.

"Maria." At least my voice sounded better now.

"Maria. That's a nice name. Hoe old are you, Maria." My brain knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to keep me awake, keep me talking, but I answered anyway, fighting my fatigue.

"Seventeen."

"Oh. Do you remember me, from the van. Niall Horan? From One Direction?" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I think I would remember...if I met...One Direction." I joked.

I distinctly heard chuckles, before everything grew serious once more. " Honestly, I'm not at all surprised you don't remember. You hit your head really hard. There was a lot of blood." Her mind must have been clearing, because now she could hear the Irish accent to the voice, as well as the unconcealed worry.

"I don't remember. Maybe it will come back to me. Your Irish. I was born in Ireland but my parents moved her when I was less than a year old." I comment, hoping to steer the conversation away from myself.

"Really?" The Irish accent asked. "Whereabouts?"

"Dublin. You?"

"Mullinger" He replied simply. I smiled despite everything. " I have heard of it."

" Cool. So, Maria, what do you know about One Direction?" She didn't know why, but she could sense that there was something amusing to them, because she heard a snicker and a few snorts, but decided to brush them off as nothing.

"Well, I know that they are the hottest boy band out there. I have been to nearly all of their concerts and absolutely love them!" Her voice had risen in excitement, just like it always did when she spoke about her all time favourite band. But that was all it took for her to remember on two small words that she had heard not five minutes ago. The words that would change her life forever. That Irish lad mentioning Niall Horan, all the talk about One Direction, the snickers and snorts.

"You guys are One Direction."

* * *

**So, Maria's kidnapped with One Direction. Somethings going to go wrong! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's for all you Zayn lovers! **

* * *

Zayn POV

I had to admit that Maria was cute. Of course, I don't love her, Perrie is the one for me. She's still cute though. I think Niall likes her. Then, I glance over at Harry and see that he's staring, unable to take his eyes of her. Is it possible... they both like her? Well, Maria is one lucky girl. _Scratch that! _She's not lucky. If she was lucky she wouldn't have ended up in a place like this, with a severe concussion. That must have been some hit to the head. Dried blood covers the crown of her head and her right shoulder, where her head was leaning whilst she was unconscious. Her eyes are glazed over and it soon became clear she couldn't see properly. She needed the hospital; but was was the likelihood of that happening?

I couldn't help but smirk when Niall asked Maria what she thought of One Direction.

"Well, I know that they are the hottest boy band out there. I have been to nearly all of their concerts and absolutely love them!" Her response elicited a snort from everyone except Niall, who simply smiled at her like she was the best thing in the world.

We all watched as the cogs practically turned in her muddled head as she put all the pieces together. It was strange, being in the presence of a girl that didn't know who we were. Granted, she couldn't exactly see us, but according to Niall she had recognised him in the van, before she hit her head.

"You guys are One Direction." She said after a while, much to the amusement of everyone. Me, Louis, Liam and Harry snorted quietly, and Niall just smiled.

"We are, love. Don't you remember seeing me before, in the van?"

"I..." She paused, her brow furrowed, deep In thought. "I think so. You... you were tied to a chair...and...gagged?" It came out as a question instead of a statement.

"That's right, Maria. How's your head feel now?" His voice was seeped with concern, but it was only evident to someone who knew him well. It took a minute before she answered. Her eyes were still slightly glassy but seemed a lot better, which was good I suppose.

"It hurts like hell..." She trailed off and everyone chuckled. "At least I can think clearer now and my eyesight is better. I can see all of you, but it just looks like there are three of each of you" Just then, before anyone could do anything, the door swung open.

* * *

Reviews? Please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people, another chapter. YAY! **

* * *

Niall's POV

There he was. The psychopathic kidnapper, also known as Jared. He just stood there, blocking the entrance, our only escape root, but, really, it wasn't like any of us were going anywhere anyway. Today, he wore black trackers and a dark purple button up top which didn't match. It seems his fashion sense is as crazy as his head. This makes me smirk slightly.

"What you smirking at boy?" He asks, his deep raspy voice full of anger. He walks right up to me, his breath in my face. The putrid smell of alcohol mixed with cigarettes is potent on his clothes and breath.

"I said, what were you smirking at?" He asked, voice rising. I remember what happened with Louis and although I don't want that to happen to me I will not give this man the satisfaction of seeing me surrender to his orders, so I decide to stay silent. His brown eyes widen at my defiance and I can tell that he is going to punish me. I clench my teeth together and brace myself, preparing for the pain, but it never comes. Instead I hear a small groan, followed by a whimper and I know who's it is.

By now, Jared's eyes are turned away from me, him having lost interest, but I feel no relief. His mud brown eyes are glaring daggers at Maria, full of longing, lust and something else that I can't name; it scares me.

"Well, well. Our pretty little princess is awake." He sneers, showing a mouth with numerous teeth missing. As an after thought, he added, " Time to have some fun." The blood froze solid in my veins as I took in what he had just said. I glanced around at the other guys, briefly, to see them sporting similar expressions on their faces whilst glaring at Jared in disgust.

"Come on, sweetie." He advanced towards her, arm outstretched, as though he expected her to just go with him willingly. Maria was looking at the man in fear, eyes widened. It must be even more terrifying if she can't see properly. She edges backward towards the wall until she can go back no further unless she was to sink into the wall itself. Honestly, I wish she could. I knew what was coming next, and I knew it was far from good.

"Leave her alone!" Someone yelled. I vaguely realised it was me. _Oh God, what have I just done?_ I cant help but think. Raspy, hoarse laughter fills the dimly lit room, echoing off the walls.

" I can't believe my luck. Looks like blondie here has a crush. My day just gets better and better." _What did he just say? A crush?_ I honestly don't think I have a crush on her, I just can't stand to see this happening to someone so innocent is all. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the guys looking at me. Since I am at the end of the row I can see every ones heads turned towards me out of the corner of my left eye. Liam and Zayne look curious, Louis looks slightly confused, but it's Harry's expression that confuses me. He is looking at me with a mixture of shock, curiosity and... anger?_ Why would he be angry at me?_ I don't have time to dwell on these thoughts, however, as a quiet whimper attracts my attention wholeheartedly. Jared, his attention now turned back to Maria, is leering down in front of her, face inches away from hers, before turning back to me, smiling a smile then sends my already cold blood even colder. " I think lover boy here needs to be taught a lesson. Don't you poppet?" He doesn't even give her time to responds before he unlocks the shackles at her feet and drags her upwards by her hair, eliciting yet another whimper from Maria. It soon becomes evident that the hit to the head she received is having some side effects. She can barely stand, her feet shaking beneath her. What little colour she had regained in her cheeks completely vanishes at the effort it is taking to stand on her feet. Jared doesn't seem to care though, either that or he doesn't notice, which wouldn't surprise me at all given his sadistic definition of fun and pleasure.

"L...Let go of me." Her voice, as sweet and innocent as it was, was barely more than a whisper, but I could still hear the fear and desperation in it.

"What are you going to do to her?" It wasn't me that spoke up this time, but Harry.

Jared snickered and grabbed a fistful of Maria's hair tightly. I was surprised when she didn't whimper.

"Leave her alone!" Harry again, this time more desperate.

"I don't like being told what to do, curly." Jared snickered and began dragging Maria out of the room by her blood soaked hair.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I yell, my eyes blazing with unconditional anger. My protests are ignored as both Jared and Maria leave the room, one smiling and the other looking beyond scared, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11

**What does evil Jared want with Maria? Read on to find out! **

* * *

Maria POV

_Oh no! Oh no! _I keep repeating this simple thought, over and over, in my fuzzy head. I know something bad is going to happen but I really can't think straight at this moment in time. I remember the looks on the boys faces, and Niall and Harry screaming. Yet another indicator that what was about to happen next wasn't going to be pretty. My legs were shaky, nearly impossible to stand on to start with, but luckily, as I was dragged along by my hair, I was able to keep my feet moving without them falling over me. One good thing that has come out of this is that I can see almost clearly now; my eyesight only blurred when I moved my head to fast.

"Where are you taking me?" I was proud when my voice didn't falter.

"To my playroom." Playroom. I really didn't like the way he said it. In the end, he dragged me into a small, dingy room down a long corridor. The room was bare except from a small bed, which was covered in blood stained white sheets. There were no windows or other furniture to be seen. The room was lit better than the room I had woken up in, because a bright light bulb shone brightly in the centre of the ceiling. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself being thrown forwards into the far wall, although luckily my head didn't hit the wall very hard. My back absorbed most of the impact.

"Welcome to the playroom, sweetheart." The raspy voice, now sounding smug, whispered in my ear.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer but wanting to know anyway. I am beyond terrified but I try my best not to show it by glaring defiantly at my kidnapper.

"Let's just make this perfectly clear." He brings his face even closer, and I can almost touch his large nose with mine. " Whilst you are blessed enough to be in my presence, you will obey my rules." I continued to stare at him.

"Rule number one: You speak only when spoken to"

"Rule number two: You do exactly as I say

"Rule number three, and this is the most important rule. You let me enjoy myself." At this, he smiled maliciously and proceeded in grabbing a huge fistful of my hair, causing my eyes to water, before dragging me over to the filthy bed. I placed my hands out in front of me to cushion my fall, although the bed was definitely softer to be thrown onto than into the thick brickwork that was the wall. I didn't even get a chance to escape before I was brutally pinned down by my wrist. Honestly, the grip was so hard it was cutting of the circulation to my hands. There would most certainly be bruises by the time he had finished. I tried to struggle, putting all my effort and strength into fighting my attacker, trying to prevent the inevitable.

" You are just making it harder for yourself, sweetie." He must have thought his words would calm me, because when I kept struggling he got angry. His somewhat amused expression immediately faltered, replaced with anger.

"You stupid little slut! Do as I say!" I couldn't help but cry out as my head was whipped to the side with such force that I was sure it was going to fall off. My eyes began to water but I wouldn't let the tears fall. _He slapped me! I am not gonna let him get away with that! _However, my mind and body seemed to be on two completely different wave lengths because my mind was telling me to fight back, defend myself, but my body just stayed stock still, frozen, no matter how hard I tried to get it to move. There was nothing I could do as Jared bought his hand in front of my face, which held a long, sharp glistening knife, pointed readily in my direction.

"Try anything and You'll regret it..." The way he allows his voice to trial off lets me know he isn't lying. Still. As he lowers his face towards mine, intending to kiss me, I can't help but fight back, my body wanting to protect it's innocence.

"Get off me, you psycho!" I scream as loud as I can, before bringing my leg up, smashing it into his

crotch. He yelled out in pain. _He'll never have kids! _I think triumphantly. Unfortunately my success is short lived as I register a blinding pain in my side, and my hand comes away sticky with blood.

"Y...you stabbed me..." This time I couldn't keep my voice together, the mixture of pain and fear was just to much for me to withstand.

"You didn't behave sweetheart. I told you that you would regret it." He sneered, showing no remorse for what he had done. The tears were now slipping down my face, although whether from pain or fear I couldn't tell, or perhaps it was a mixture of both. My mind was going fuzzy once more, and I knew I was about to lose consciousness. I barely registered any feeling when I was picked up from the bed by the scruff if the neck, like some misbehaving cat, and shoved into another room, a door slamming behind me.

The last thing I heard was a panicked voice, somehow familiar, screaming my name.

"Maria!"

* * *

**Cliffy! Mwauhahaha! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry's POV! Remember to review!**

* * *

Harry's POV

We had all been talking and planning about a possible escape plan. Louis said we should just taunt Jared until he got mad and then have a game of wrestling, with him as the target. I had to agree. Not only would it be good revenge and payback for what he had done to us, but it would be good fun too. I hadn't play wrestled in ages. Zayn and Niall said that we should try and get out of the ropes and then wait till he came back in and charge past him out the door. I didn't like that idea. It meant Jared got no pain, and me and Lou got no fun. So, in the end, it came down to 'Daddy Direction'. Liam, being the sensible one, went with Niall and Zayn's idea, saying it was our safest option, and that if we got into a fight with Jared one of us might get hurt. Liam was all about the safety.

There was one thing none of us had remembered.

"Guys, what about Maria?" Niall asked. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving here here." There was no arguing with Niall, not that I wanted to. "I agree." I spoke up. Maria was a nice girl, pretty, and there was no way I was leaving her here with that Psychopath!

Liam scrunched his brow up for a second, thinking. After a minute, his face changed from thoughtful to worried and...cautious, as he cast glances at me and Niall.

"Well, If she is still in the state she was in earlier, it might be a bit hard to get her out of here quickly, especially if she can't see and walk properly. Plus, there's no telling what Jared has done to her." I was shocked at the way Liam spoke of Jared, pure hatred. I had never known Liam to speak of anyone that way, ever.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." Niall spoke bitterly. I had the feeling that if he wasn't tied up right now, and chained, he would punch Liam then and there. I sort of wanted to as well. Ever since I first saw Maria there had been something drawing me to her, a sort of invisible rope that pulled me closer and closer to her each time I saw her. Surely I couldn't be developing feelings for Maria? Could I? I had only known her for a day, and hadn't even spoken to her. Niall was the only one who saw her when she was in the van, although he couldn't speak to her. All of a sudden, and I don't know why, at the thought of Niall and Maria, a bolt of jealousy and a hint of anger surges through me. It is clear that Niall has feelings for Maria, even a blind man could see it. I wouldn't be surprised if the other guys have figured it out by now too. I guess, If I wanted Maria I would have to fight for her.

" I am not saying that Niall, I'm saying-" The sound of the rotten wooden door being swung open interrupted Liam's words. I, along with everyone else, turned round to see none other than Jared stood at the door, looking beyond angry. This couldn't be good for Maria. It was at that moment, as I thought that, Jared tossed Maria, who was still conscious but covered in blood, into the room.

"What did you do to her?" To my surprise, it was Zayn who spoke up. He hadn't spoken much since this whole catastrophe started.

"She didn't behave and so she got what she deserved." With that, he simply walked past her discarded form on the floor, and came over to us.

"Now boys, I am going to untie and unchain you, because I need you to take care of my pet, but I war you now, any funny business and it will be her that suffers. Understood?" All of us slowly nodded our heads, although I noticed the look of complete anger in Niall's expression. Slowly, Jared began to unchain and untie us, and when he reached Niall, who was the last, he spoke.

"Keep her alive." With those three words, he left. We all ran over to Maria's form, surprised that she was still conscious, although her eyelids were definitely beginning to droop, and that was a bad thing. If she closed her eyes, she might not wake up. It seemed I wasn't the only one who realised this, as Niall shouted out, bending down in front of Maria.

"Maria!" Her eyelids dropped closed, and I knew she was unconscious.

* * *

**What does fate have planned next? Review to find out more! **


	13. Chapter 13

**What's going on with Niall? All will be revealed! **

* * *

"Maria!" I couldn't contain my yell as I saw her lying there, still, covered in her own blood, eyelids closing.

"Guy's we have to stop this bleeding!" I yell, not at all caring that I was showing my feelings for Maria. And really? It wasn't like they hadn't guessed already. When the guys just stood there frozen, I had to take matters into my own hands. Reaching down, I ripped a large piece of the sleeve off of my shirt, and pressed it down onto the stab wound on her side. Within seconds, it was covered in blood.

" How deep is it, Niall." Liam asked, probably trying to access the seriousness of the situation, like Daddy Direction.

"It's hard to tell, with all the blood in the way, although because of all the bleeding I'm guessing it is fairly deep." I said, not at all trusting my words. I had no medical experience whatsoever, and now wasn't the time for guesswork, Maria's life was at stake and that was not something I was willing to risk.

"It's not... fatal is it?" Harry asked the one question I didn't want to answer, his voice breaking halfway through. I looked down at the wound once more, before gently prying her sticky, blood covered shirt away from the wound, trying to get a better look. I hear the four gasps behind me, mingling with my own.

"Oh my god!" Louis exclaims in shock and horror. The wound, still slightly oozing blood, despite Niall's best efforts at staunching the flow, looked quite deep. He couldn't decipher the actual deepness though, not without water.

"We need water." Louis read my mind. Unfortunately, that was yet another thing they didn't have.

"I don't think it's fatal, at least not yet." I replied. " She should stay alive for a while if I can sop the bleeding. Then we have to hope it doesn't get infected." I looked up to see for shocked and confused faces staring at me. "Niall, where did you learn that?" Harry asked, asking what they were all thinking. I blushed a light shade of red, embarrassed.

"I watch soaps and stuff..." I mumbled quietly, although the guys heard me. Instantly, they started chuckling and smiling at my expense, but I just ignored them. In any other situation I would have laughed along, but this time there was a girl who I had started to develop feelings for, dying.

"This isn't funny, guys!" I yell, shocking myself. I didn't want to yell at them, truly I didn't but I just couldn't seem to help myself. It must have been something to do with the beautiful girl lying below me, helpless and bleeding. I couldn't help but want to help her. The effect my words had was amazing. Th guys faces went from amused to guilty and upset in less than one second flat. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything else though, the awkward silence was enough. Instead deciding to tie the ripped fabric of my shirt around Maria's wound, therefore tying it round her waist. I hoped, I prayed, that it would be enough.

* * *

**So? Niall likes Maria, bu will she live? And does anyone else like her? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is all the guys' different point of views! Enjoy and please review! Good or bad! **

* * *

Chapter

Liam's POV

At least now I know Niall definitely has feelings for Maria, it isn't hard to miss. A part of me is happy for Niall, happy that after all this time he has finally found someone who could be a potential girlfriend. Heaven knows he deserves it. However, the other, more sensible part of me cant help but think that it has come at the wrong time. Maria is in no shape to run, and Niall is in no way willing to leave her, which means that our plan to bombard Jared and run without a fight is very unlikely to work, even with Niall carrying Maria. Sat here now, in the corner, watching Niall and Harry fussing over Maria, I know we are going to have to think of another plan.

Louis' POV

_Niall watches Soaps. _I know that, given the severity of our current situation, that is not something I should be thinking about, but I just can't help it; I am the funny one after all. I just couldn't imagine Niall sitting there, watching soaps, whilst probably eating. I just can't...

Zayn's POV

_How long have we been here? What is going to happen now? _These questions are constantly running through my head, and so are many different visions of scenarios that could possibly happen. Both good and bad, the bad ones being terrible and the good ones being bad, so really, there are no good scenarios. I look over at Niall and Harry, wrapping shreds of Niall's sleeves across her abdomen, and silently gasp in shock horror. _What does my hair look like?_

Harry's POV

Liam, Louis and Zayn had left me and Niall to tend to Maria. I was glad. It felt just a little awkward, with the five of us stood around, just watching as Niall panicked and Maria slowly bled out. When I looked down at Maria, I felt like a part of my heart had been killed, literally. I know it was strange for me to have feelings for Maria, having only known her for maybe a day. Hell, I haven't even spoken to her yet, so how can I have feelings for someone I haven't spoken to? The truth is, I don't know. All I know is that I have feelings for Maria. Unfortunately, it seems I have some strong competition. Niall is in love with Maria, or at least thinks he is. His feelings towards her are clear, but who says it's love? Even if it is, it won't matter. I'm Harry Styles, and I can get any girl I want, so bring it on.

Niall's POV

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _These are the only words that are running through my head, along with, _will she be okay?_ I know I have done all I can, wrapping up the wound to prevent infection with Harry's help, but despite my head telling me otherwise, my heart says I haven't done enough. Stupid, I know, falling for a girl you haven't even had a real conversation with, but I can't help who I fall in love with. Already, I would do almost anything to be in her place. I just really hope she makes it through this.

* * *

**So, Liam's being the sensible one, Louis can't get over the fact that Nialler watches soaps, Zayn's worried about his hair, Niall's worried and lovestruck with Maria... but Harry loves her too, and is determined to get her. **

**Will he? Is there gonna be a love triangle? Will she even wake up? **


End file.
